There's a new Sentry Angel! In hell!
by HEAT Rocket Warhead
Summary: A Level 2 Sentry Gun is deployed in a dark gloomy environment known as hell. This is its angle of what happened in there. This here's Fic #1 by me. Rating it K Plus 'cause I'm wary at the moment. Might change it though. Don't expect anything epic yet.


**They're gonna hafta glue you back together! In hell!**

So there I sat, in pure darkness, waiting for something to move so I can shoot it. My twin Vulcan turrets itching to fire. I had been waiting in that…"pitch-black" environment for god knows how long. The only thing I knew about it is that Engineer referred to it as "Hell". No sooner do I think this than it happens.

Some bizarre sound is heard, like a kind of Teleporter. But not like the ones Engineer builds. This one sounded much more sinister. Then someone is heard laughing darkly. I initially thought of it as Engineer, but quickly passed that thought off. Why would my owner want to intimidate me like that? Then I heard something else:

"Need a Dispenser here! Need a Dispenser here! Need a Dispenser here! Need a Dispenser here!" fading in and out of my sound detector's hearing range, sounding like Scout, but much darker. This eerie sound of what may be Scout requesting a Dispenser faded out one last time and was replaced by what sounded like Pyro screaming. Following that, something didn't feel right within my CPU. Like it was being electrified by one of those accursed portable boxes those Spies carry around, but twice as worse.

Thankfully, my systems were able to correct the problem and so I fired blindly into the darkness, hoping to hit something. Had Engineer attached Rocket Pods, I would have used those as well, but I sit as a Level 2 Sentry Gun in some sinister darkness. While Sentry Guns aren't naturally in possession of any feelings, I was getting what Engineer had dubbed "Intimidation" for whatever nearly scrambled my Core Processing Unit might still be around. No matter how many shells I fired, I still don't think I hit anything. If anything, it felt like the space around me was much tighter than I thought.

No sooner do I stop firing than rescue, in the form of Engineer, arrives. I couldn't begin to describe how relieved I was to see him. Then I heard it again: The sinister Teleport, the evil laughing. Engineer was unfazed, and put his toolbox on the floor, revealing a Teleporter Entrance. He quickly packed me up in his Toolbox and carried me through the Teleporter, before whatever that thing that was stalking me could get us. The last thing I heard of that evil being before going through the Teleporter was "Need a Dispenser here!" before it started screaming again.

We arrived on the other side of the Teleporter, and Engineer set me down. I re-deployed and looked around. It was RED's "respawn" room! Outside of it, the sounds of war involving a lot of explosions and over the racket could be heard a certain "Larger-than-life" man and his King-sized weapon he dubbed "Sasha" blazing away. Engineer quickly detonated the Teleporter Entrance and hopefully, with it, whatever that thing was that nearly destroyed my CPU. While I don't often look forward to the Warzone for danger of getting overwhelmed by BLU forces (especially the ones with the Bullet/Blastproof Skin), this was one of the few times I was actually glad to be in the middle of the fight. "Hell" is someplace I would never like to return to. And if Engineer never got the final word, I would never agree to heading back to.

Now I have my own Rocket Pod, and not even a Heavy-Medic pair can match me in battle thanks to the clever spot Engineer placed me, where the enemy are always in range of me, but I'm not in range of them. And Engineer still hasn't spoken of sending me back to that, dark, gloomy place I was in before.

**Save file: "A Sentry's thoughts". Close file: "A Sentry's thoughts". Activate Sentry-Gun programming, mode: Fire at will.**

_In case you didn't catch on, that meant the end of the Story. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Flamers will be sent through the teleport by Engineer to meet that thing that resides in hell. This was Fic Number 1 by HEAT ROCKET WARHEAD!_


End file.
